Muerta antes del Día
by EriiNess
Summary: "Cada noche era igual. De día era una humana común y corriente, pero una vez que se ocultaba el sol mi naturaleza se hacía presente. La vampira que llevaba agazapada en mi interior tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo para saciar su sed de sangre..." OS Oscuro


Muerta antes del Día

El Atardecer marcaba el fin de mi Vida

Prólogo

Los últimos rayos del sol reflejaban suaves destellos en mi piel marfileña, develando mi naturaleza oculta. Era la hora del crepúsculo, la hora de mi eterno final.

Las primeras estrellas asomaban en el cielo, titilando sutilmente. Una suave brisa jugueteaba con los rizos de mi cabello, trayendo consigo dulces aromas que nadie más podía captar.

Observé por última vez mi reflejo, analizando mi esbelta figura y mi rostro aniñado. Parecía tan frágil, tan angelical… Sin embargo mis ojos no decían lo mismo. El aterrador tono rojizo que refulgía en el centro de ellos demostraba que yo solo era una criatura del demonio.

**M**is sentidos se agudizaron en extremo, haciendo que un torrente de adrenalina me recorriera de pies a cabeza. La luna llena dominaba el cielo nocturno, resurgiendo entre las nubes.

Cada noche era igual. De día era una humana común y corriente, pero una vez que se ocultaba el sol mi naturaleza se hacía presente. La vampira que llevaba agazapada en mi interior tomaba posesión de mi cuerpo para saciar su sed de sangre, desplegando todos mis bajos instintos.

Era única en mi especie, una clase de híbrido, mitad humano mitad vampiro, que vivía entre dos mundos totalmente diferentes y opuestos. Básicamente estaba atrapada en estas dos naturalezas antagónicas sin poder revertir mi situación.

Mis padres sabían que yo era diferente, que había heredado características de ambos y que era la combinación de dos especies enemigas entre sí. Lo que desconocían era cómo se presentaban mis genes vampíricos. Si veían como había quedado varada en el tiempo al llegar a la tierna edad de dieciocho años y cómo mi cuerpo se había adaptado a la belleza inmortal… Pero no tenían idea de mi sangriento ritual nocturno.

Escapaba sin que nadie lo notara, lista para comenzar la caza. Una que en la mañana olvidaría como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Corrí entre el bosque oscuro a la mayor velocidad posible. Mis sentidos estaban enfocados en una sola cosa, mi olfato solo perseguía a un efluvio en particular, con una sed feroz que quemaba atrozmente en mi garganta.

Pronto llegué a las afueras de Port Angels, a la zona más peligrosa de todo el pueblo, donde los marginales proliferaban tanto o más que las ratas.

Reduje mi marcha y comencé a caminar lentamente, sacando a relucir mi lado sensual y felino. Varias miradas se dirigieron a mí, deseosas, haciéndome regocijar con mi futuro y sencillo éxito. Hombre… Que predecibles.

-Oye preciosa, ¿quieres tener un poco de diversión esta noche?- preguntó uno de los individuos que estaban allí, al parecer el líder de todo el grupito.

Reí internamente al escuchar la seguridad de su voz. Si tan solo supiera que aquí la víctima sería él y no yo…

Apenas le eché una mirada y una media sonrisa y continué caminando. Sabía perfectamente que iba directo a un callejón sin salida donde aparentemente quedaría acorralada para ser la nueva presa del fortachón de la esquina. Lástima que las apariencias engañaran tanto…

Pocos pasos después me topé con una gruesa pared de concreto que fácilmente hubiera podido derrumbar de un solo golpe. Apoyé mi espalda contra ella, poniendo la expresión más inocente que era capaz.

Su cuerpo musculoso no tardó en aparecer al principio del callejón. Me observó fijamente, relamiéndose sus labios con extremado erotismo. Típico, solo podían pensar en una cosa.

-¿Qué pasó hermosa? ¿Te perdiste?- preguntó acercándose a mí, hasta juntar su cuerpo con el mío. Mantuve mi respiración relajada, incorporando un oxígeno que ahora me era innecesario.

-Eso creo- mentí impostando la voz en un dulce susurro.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo nena, te aseguro que la pasarás bien.

-¿Tú dices?- mordí mi labio inferior, sabiendo que eso lo volvería loco. Eran simples gestos y aún así podías ponerlos bajo tus órdenes.

-Seguro mi vida- gruñó contra mi cuello, comenzando a besarlo bruscamente. Sus manos pronto se colocaron alrededor de mi cintura y de a poco empezaron a bajar más y más.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Su efluvio me estaba volando la cabeza, la ponzoña fluía en mi boca con increíble intensidad y la garganta me ardía como si miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo la atravesaban.

Me hubiera gustado divertirme un poco más con él, pero ya no podía soportarlo.

Clavé mis colmillos sin meditarlo ni un segundo más, absorbiendo ávidamente el líquido rojo carmesí brillante que surgía de la herida. Su alarido se propagó por todo el callejón, haciendo eco contra cada rincón y recoveco del mismo. ¡Maldición! Pronto sus compañeros llegarían a ver que había sucedido con él… Ni modo, debería asesinarlos a todos. Y, si bien ese no había sido mi plan, la idea no me disgustaba para nada.

Arrojé el cuerpo sin vida de aquel bastardo y limpié las pequeñas gotas de sangre que corrían por mi boca con el dorso de mi mano, dándole una última saboreada a ese dulce y ferroso manjar. Pensar que hasta ahora, ese ser no había servido para nada.

-¿Pero qué rayos…- la mirada de uno de ellos se dirigió a mí y en seguida al cuerpo que estaba tirado unos metros más atrás. Sus rostros adquirieron una expresión de terror extremo al ver mis ojos bordó y la mancha roja que surcaba mi antes impoluto vestido de seda blanco.

-¿Asustados de una jovencita caballeros? Por favor… Prometo que no dolerá mucho- reí enseñando mis filosos dientes.

Todos corrieron a lo que daban sus piernas, pero no fue difícil darles alcance. Me abalancé contra dos de ellos y de un tirón saqué de lugar sus cuellos. El ruido de los huesos quebrándose me resultó demasiado placentero y, a la vez, demasiado espantoso.

Los dejé allí tirados y perseguí a los otros dos que quedaban vivos, preparada para terminar con ellos.

-Oye nena, sea lo que seas… Por favor, no me hagas nada- suplicó uno mientras lo tenía tumbado en el suelo.

-Dije que no dolería bebé…

El resto sucedió aún más rápido que los hechos que ya habían tomado lugar en ese inmundo suburbio.

La sangre caía por mi mandíbula, recorriendo mi pecho en un sinuoso camino. Había acabado con cinco vidas en pocos minutos, devorando cada centímetro cúbico del líquido que dominaba mis sentidos.

Mi ropa estaba completamente deshecha y ensangrentada, rasgada en múltiples zonas. Mi cabello estaba un tanto alborotado y la brisa marítima no ayudaba al caso.

Tenía suerte de que por allí no hubiera ningún viandante, no solo por el inhóspito lugar que era, sin ninguna casa alrededor más que los viejos edificios de fábricas abandonadas, sino por la hora, ya muy entrada la madrugada.

-Lo siento… Dije que no dolería pero… Mentí- reí con esa risilla tan particular que me caracterizaba, parecida al tintineo de las campanillas.

Escondí los cuerpos en medio del bosque, cubriéndolos hasta que no quedara ni un rastro de ellos. Simplemente como si nunca hubieran existido, como si el crimen no se hubiera perpetrado. Junto con ellos enterré lo que había sido mi vestido para luego salir pitando a la casa Cullen… Mi casa.

Los rayos de la tenue luz del amanecer no tardarían en surcar el cielo, por lo que debería apresurarme a llegar a mi habitación, antes de que el día se hiciera presente y mi humanidad volviera a tomar el lugar que le correspondía, haciéndome olvidar todas las atrocidades que había cometido. Solo bastaba que las primeras luces del día aparecieran para que mi lado vampírico volviera a los oscuros recovecos de mi ser, para que mis ojos volvieran a mi tono topacio normal, para que mi personalidad de niña dulce resurgiera… Todos los recuerdos eran neutralizados en quién sabe qué punto de mi mente hasta la noche siguiente, en que todo afloraría nuevamente.

Ya solo faltaban unos cuantos metros para que pudiera sentirme plenamente tranquila… Ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que mi noche terminara…

-¿Nessie? ¿Estás despierta cariño?- la voz de mi papi me despertó de mi dulce sueño. Me desperecé dando un gran bostezo para recibir su beso de todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días pa- dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo descansaste nena?

-Dormí como un auténtico angelito Eddie- sonreí, lista para un nuevo día luego de una noche totalmente tranquila.

**Bueno, un nuevo OS de Nessie, una muy diferente a la que se conoce XD Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews :D Que les pareció la idea de esta nueva forma de hibrido? De dia una humana normal y de noche una vampira deseosa de sangre que a la mañana siguiente no recuerda nada de lo que hace al volver a ser humana :O**

**Las dejo hasta un próximo OS :D Gracias por leer ^^ **

**Besos**

**EriiNess**


End file.
